1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a double-walled barrel and a method for manufacturing the double-walled barrel. More specifically, the double-walled barrel includes a cylindrical barrel jacket into which a steel container is inserted.
2. The Prior Art
The Germany Patent DE-OS 2 134 034, discloses a steel barrel in which the bottom and top of the barrel are connected to a barrel jacket by a multiple fold. These barrels are manufactured as standard 55 gallon barrels as disclosed in European patent EP-OS 0 162 873. These barrels are used for transporting goods which pose an environmental hazard. Through a special process these barrels can be designed to meet the ISO-container requirements, so that the ISO-container can be fitted with these barrels. However, the safety requirements, which become increasingly stricter, lead to the manufacture of steel or stainless steel barrels for container hazardous materials. However, hazardous materials such as, for example, oils, paints, lacquers, emulsions, dilutes and others may not be stored in such barrels. In order to store these items, the barrels must be arranged in conventional collecting tubs, for example, barrel stacking pallets. A draw-back exists in that this arrangement is costly. In addition, the manageability and mobility of the individual barrel has been eliminated.
An attempt to solve the above referenced problem was made by constructing double-walled barrels, in which a plastic container is placed within a standard steel barrel. However, this type of double-walled barrel is not suitable for containing all types of goods, particularly those reacting with plastic. Also, the temperature and chemical properties of the materials to be contained must be considered. Although, these barrels may be used to ship certain materials, additional measures must be taken if they are to be used as storage barrels. In addition, the inner plastic container is not self-supporting but is supported by the outer metal sleeve.